


Become a Magical Mech!

by Buggy_Love



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Love/pseuds/Buggy_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people resort to desperate measures during hard times. This is one of them. Drift/Perceptor if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become a Magical Mech!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I've uploaded on here. The idea came to mind around 2 in the morning, so there are probably a variety of errors.

Drift sat on the ground next to the CR chamber, gaze fixated at a dent in the wall across from him. 

It’d been exactly seven hours and thirty-eight minutes since the team infiltrated a Decepticon outpost. Which had been a trap. Everyone became locked inside, all but one, who was currently floating inside the CR chamber after being swarmed by dozens of Decepticons. It was a good thing they had brough Roadbuster along, otherwise they wouldn’t have made it out in time to save the sniper.

“I should’ve stayed with you, Perceptor.” The swordsman muttered, well aware his wounded partner couldn’t hear him. “It was stupid to leave you alone without someone to watch your back.”

“You must care a lot for him, then.” 

Drift reacted immediately, jumping to his pedes with both swords aimed in the direction the voice came from.

Sitting on an examination berth was a small organic creature, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, a set of pink eyes staring at him and a smile on its face.

“How did you get in here?” He demanded, stepping forward. The creature didn’t so much as cringe.

“How I got here isn’t important.” The creature’s large tail flicked. “My name is Kyubey.” This only earned a glare.

“I don’t care what your name is. I suggest you leave if you wish to live.”

“I can save your friend.” 

A long silence dragged between them. 

“… You can?”

“Yes! It would be very easy.” The creature, Kyubey, tilted its head. “All you have to do is make a contract with me, Drift.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know much more than just your name, Drift, but that isn’t important, either.” 

Drift stared at it suspiciously. “I have no reason to trust you.”

“You also have no reason to nottrust me.” Kyubey looked over to the CR chamber then back to Drift. “If you make a contract, I will be able to save your friend.” Drift adjusted his grip on the swords.

“What exactly would this ‘contract’ entail?”

“In making a contract, you’ll become a Magical Girl.” Its head tilted to the other side. “But I guess, in your case, it would be a Magical Mech. A magical girl’s, or mech’s, duty is to hunt down and destroy witches.”

“Witches?” Drift raised an optic ridge at the unfamiliar term. “What’s a witch?”

“Witches are born from curses and cause despair. Normal people aren’t able to see them, and that’s why it’s up to magical girls to kill them.”

Drift frowned unsurely. “I find that hard to believe.” But then again, he was talking to a small organic creature, which is odd enough.

“You don’t need to decide now, but your friend doesn’t have much longer.” Kyubey stood up. “This is a rare opportunity for you, Drift. No other Cybertronians have been given this offer.” It hopped down from the berth and walked to the door. “If you decide yes, I’ll come back.” It left the room, leaving Drift there, utterly confused.

“Wait, hold on!” He hurried to the door and looked out into the hall, but Kyubey was gone. 

Had he just imagined that? Or did it really happen?

——

Drift paced inside his small quarters, thinking harder than he ever had before.

Would that creature come back? And if so, did he actually want to make such a decision? 

He gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his head.

Yes, he probably would. Perceptor was the only friend he had, and vice versa.

“Have you decided?”

Drift whirled around to see Kyubey on his berth. Its timing was so perfect, he wondered if it could read his processor.

“… Yes, I have.”

“What is your decision?”

“I… I’ll do it.” If he didn’t know any better, the creature’s unchanging expression still managed to look pleased.

“Then tell me what your wish is!”

Primus, was he really going to do this?

“… I wish that… Perceptor was healed…”

The protrusions from Kyubey’s ears stretched out to a seemingly impossible length until the tips just barely touched Drift’s chassis. A suddenly painful sensation tore through his frame, threatening to make him collapse.

“Accept it.” A bright blue light slowly came out from the seams of his chassis, forming into a small orb. “This is your fate, Drift.”

He hesitantly reached out and grasped the orb, his vision flooded with a flash of light.

——

Perceptor’s optics flickered online, his memories fuzzy. There had been what felt like an entire platoon of Decepticons that surrounded him, then everything was blank.

“Perceptor?”

He brought his gaze down to see Drift on the other side of the glass, looking relieved. “Thank Primus, you’re alright. We were starting to think we lost you for good.” The CR chamber began to drain of the green liquid, and the front swished open once fully emptied.

The swordsman helped Perceptor disconnect the various wires and step out, dripping. “What… Happened?”

“The Decepticons laid a trap. We got stuck inside the building.” Drift handed him a towel, which he gratefully took. 

“If that’s so… Then how am I still alive? I was severely outnumbered-“

“We got to you in the knick of time.” Drift quickly interrupted, smiling. “Managed to take them down before you offlined.” Perceptor met his optics, silent for a long moment.

“… It seems you’ve saved my life again.”

Drift gave a dismissive shrug. “It wasn’t just me.” Out of the corner of his optic, he saw a familiar silhouette, large tail swaying and pink eyes glowing.


End file.
